1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an impeller of a rotary machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A compressor for compressing fluid or a pump generally includes an impeller that rotates therein.
An impeller is configured to transfer a rotational kinetic energy to the fluid to increase a pressure of the fluid, and to do this, the impeller includes a plurality of blades for enabling the fluid to move and transferring the energy to the fluid.
In addition, a shroud is disposed on an outer portion of the impeller, and the shroud forms a transfer path of the fluid with the blade.
In general, since efficiency of the compressor is improved as a gap between the blades and the shroud is reduced, a technology of combining the shroud with the impeller to increase the efficiency of the compressor has been suggested as disclosed in Korean Laid-open Patent Publication No. 1996-0023833.